


a rememberance of the past

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: being back in this place brings me unwanted memories





	a rememberance of the past

**Author's Note:**

> being back in this place brings me unwanted memories

it's like i have weighted iron balls chained to my ankles trying to walk from one class to another

the classes are empty, just me and the kind woman who is glad i'm in class (who i don't have the courage to tell that i won't be coming back on thursday) 

my heavy boots squeak as i try to turn my music up, without realizing it's already at full volume

my hand is empty, nothing grounding me to the hallways.

i pass by where i would see your smiling faces every morning, attempting to block out the images that will never come back to d wing

there are so many memories attatched to that hallway that i can't even begin to think about them in class because i will cry and there aren't other students to hide me from the teachers view

freshman giggled and pointed at me as i walked around the perimeter of the school for the third time because i was early to classes

i hid my dad's darth maul shirt beneath my mother's penn state hoodie

thoughts slip into my head that shouldn't and i just want to go home

where i have to opportunity to just disappear into my covers and listen to music and cry.

i can't help but crumble in these hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> i will not be coming back to this place alone for a very long time.  
> i will learn from the comfort of my room.


End file.
